One More, Always More
by LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX
Summary: She watched them evolve into what the world saw them- Guns N' Roses. And whether she was there or not, she felt each step of their victory to success along with the fouls that they battled through. To her, no matter what happened or how many covers took their place, they will always be Guns N' Roses, forever and ever. SLASH/OC
1. The Beginning

**One More, Always More**

_She watched them evolve into what the world saw them- Guns N' Roses. And whether she was there or not, she felt each step of their victory to success along with the fouls that they battled through. To her, no matter what happened or how many covers took their place, they will always be Guns N' Roses, forever and ever. _

**1**

**The Beginning**

People knew him as Slash, Nicole knew him as Saul Hudson since the time she started Junior High in Los Angeles, California. She could still remember the first time she saw him, his ball of black curly hair bouncing about with each step and his cameral coloured skin that contrasted against her creamy white and dirty blonde hair. The attraction only grew when her older brother of two years became friends with him, Steven was the complete opposite of Saul as he too had the same appearance but his personality was energetic while Saul always had the mysteries atmosphere about him- maybe, it was that unknown that made her find him so interesting compared to the rest of the boys in her year.

Saul had a talent with a bike, her brother had his skate broad but he didn't compare to anything like his friend though it helped get some of that energy out of his system but a smile never left her brothers face. That smile was something Nicole was always grateful for, when their biological father was in the picture the house was never a pleasant place and he became her soiled rock until the man finally left. Their mother Deanna moved the family- along with their older brother Kenny- to Los Angeles where she met Melvin Adler in which the three children's dropped their father surname 'Coletti' and took Melvin's name.

Nicole was eleven and Steven thirteen when her parents decided to separate them, she didn't know quite how to react except begging her mother to allow him to stay with them in San Fernando Valley while her eyes were threatening to swell with tears. Her pleading didn't sway their choice as they sent Steven to live with their grandparents in Hollywood due to his bad behavior. Kenny was less at home, coming and going as he pleased whether it was working or night's outs, leaving Nicole with the house alone with parents. At the time she resented them for taking Steven away, if someone on the street at seen them the first assumption would be they were twins and that's what the connection between them felt like. The decision that her parents made changed everything between the two siblings, they tried to catch up together but it seemed time and distance was against them.

As they had a couple of year a part between them, they went to different schools and it wasn't until she turned thirteen herself meaning her brother was fifteen that she attended Bancroft Junior High, that was where the thrilling stage begun. The butterflies in her stomach about starting something new and the strong thread of excitement at seeing Steven again.

Nicole wasn't sure whether her brother remembered about her starting Junior High or if her grandparents had mentioned it in passing but she found herself suddenly confronted with a boy older than herself during lunch who seemed interested with his flinging questions in her directions. She barely had to say a word as he came in step with her own smaller strides. "The names Chris, your a newbie right?" She winced at hearing the word but nodded anyway- usually she would have no problem mouthing off to guy but the years of been separated from her brother meant her comfortable state she usually found herself in had faded with time. "So you'll need someone to show you around?" He barely waited for a response when he grabbed her arm and started pulling her in an unknown direction, trying to take control of the situation she drag her heels of her boots in the ground.

"I'm fine." Her actions and sharp tone must have shifted something in Chris as his face turned into a frown. "I can take care of myself." God knows she had been for a while.

"You're a girl." He made it seem like a laughable situation and Nicole hated men that merely thought because she was female meant she was defenseless.

"I can take care of myself." She repeated it again, turning her arm out of his grip and putting some distance between them.

He went to grab her once again and she moved out of the way, keeping him at arms length. "Leave her be Murray." Nicole knew that voice, the tone though was something she wasn't use to hearing as Steven took a stand next to her.

"I tagged her first Adler." She couldn't help it, her eyebrows shot up at hearing the word, tagged meant that Chris was seriously going to try and get in her pants; she had heard her brothers use the word before- she started to wish that she had done more damage to Chris when she had the chance; she wasn't anyone's play toy.

"Not with my sister, go find yourself another piece of ass before I change my mind." Chris would have called it bluff but taking in the appearance of the two in front of him did confirm Steven's words. His attention turned to sizing up Steven and he almost considered getting into a fight that he long desired to get out of his body, it was the second body taking a stand behind them that changed his mind.

"She's all yours."

"Already coursing trouble Nicky." She couldn't help the snort that came from her at Steven's words, they haven't seen each other for months and it was the first thing he said to say to her.

"Your one to talk." She turned around to head towards the building and was confronted with a smiling clown stretched across a black shirt, her eyes traveled to the broad shoulders and curly strands of hair that covered a large amount of the guys face. As she stared at him astonished, she didn't know whether he was actually smiling or not but she could feel the intensity of his eyes on her making a blush raise from the neck up.

"And that's Slash." When Steven didn't receive any reply he couldn't help the laugh escape him as he hang an arm around her shoulders and moved her with him around Slash, taking them in the direction of the buildings. Nicole knew her brother was talking as she got lost in thoughts trying to think why the name sounded familiar- the memory of her brother telling her about how he had received his latest scraps from skateboarding; Slash had been the guy to help him back to his grandparent's house. With the memory in place, Nicole turned to look over her shoulder and found him walking closely behind them with his ripped black jeans and boots completing his appearance.

Amongst her years in high school, Nicole did manage to make a couple of good friends- Erin and Kelly. Each of them had their different personalities while Nicole wasn't the most out going woman she was more out there than Kelly. Erin bet the both as her personality was the closest to her energetic brothers, though it seemed the two hated been in each others presence, it was like they couldn't deal sharing the same kind of energy. Usually that wouldn't be a problem in the house as it was normal for her to have the space with her older brothers never there but it was her second year that Steven moved back into their parents house. It was a matter of keeping Erin and Steven out of the same rooms which Nicole had no problem with as she didn't want her brother over hearing half the topics they speak together. Kelly on the other hand was the sweetheart of the group, she still enjoyed a good time but she blushed furiously as if she was Virgin Mary herself.

"You have the girls coming over again?" Nicole looked up from the pantry as Steven walked into the room with a pair of drum sticks twirling between his fingers. She couldn't help but frown at the sticks, they were her living hell as in ninth grade he took up lessons for drums, that progressed to him buying his own set that had a home in their garage- the damn things were as loud as the marching band at school and she could clearly hear the drums from her bedroom even with the multiple walls between them.

"Yeah, is Slash coming over tonight?" She couldn't help but ask even if it meant listening to the two of them- they were half bad together once they got into tune with one another.

"He should be here soon." Steven reached over and grabbed one of the packets of chips from the pile in her arms - it was the usual food source on their girl's nights.

"Stevie! Get your own food!" She shouted after him, no doubt going to the garage.

"Just making sure your keeping your figure Nicky!" Her response was glaring at the door that led to the garage- if only she had laser eyes; she'd burn a hole in his ass.

Once she entered her bedroom it didn't take long for the drums to start, she slammed her door hoping Steven would hear it. She dropped the food onto her dresser and flopped down on the bed, throwing an arm over her face as she listened to the new beat he had been practicing. She'd rather lay back and listen to Slash with his guitar but she couldn't help be proud at the effort her brother was putting into the drums. She could remember him going for an audition for Sunset staple London and getting turned down before he came up with the idea of making his own band - Road Crew. She thought the name sounded a bit cheesy but none the less was happy for her brother, even more when Slash found his own passion for the guitar. She knew, they all knew there was a long road ahead of them as two didn't make a band no matter how hard they tried.

She jumped up with a new burst of energy at the sound of the bell; Nicole had a huge smile on her face when she opened the door though she rolled her eyes at seeing that it wasn't the girls. "Hello Slash."

"Excepting someone?" Her smile only grew at the grin on his observant face.

"The girls are coming over." He stepped through the door and she closed it behind him. "You got yourself a new hobby?" She teased him as Nicole caught sight of the newspaper rolled up in his hands.

"Tonight we're going to try and find ourselves more members." She raised a blonde eyebrow at him but didn't comment any further as she let him make his way to Steven- Slash had been over enough to know the house better than his own. He did live with his mother- Ola - but as his father left them Slash spent half his time with is grandmother as Ola had to travel for her work, if he wasn't with his grandmother he was playing with Steven, he became another brother to her.

It was the next afternoon and the girls had already gone for the day, she went down to the garage and found the pair spread out on the couch that they had placed their when they decide to make it their 'cave' as she liked to call it. "Mums going to kill you if she catches you smoking in her house." She turned her back to them as they continued with the pot; she grabbed the bread from the freezer and started to make her way back to the house when the newspaper spread out on the ground caught her attention. "No luck with finding some members?"

"Nope." Steven dragged the 'p' out as he banged to the drum sticks against the arm chair.

"Easy fixed, make your own." The two looked at each other in a daze than back at her - Nicole really didn't want to know how long they had been lighting up. She finally rolled her eyes and went to the house when not one of them gave her a response. She almost wished her mother would come home from work and kick their ass- she hated the stuff because it made her loose control, she would never forget her first experience with pot and it was going to be her last.

As Nicole placed her ham and cheese with relish and mayonnaise sandwich on her desk, she took a glance at the college applications that were waiting for her to write and send off- she wanted to help people. When she sees the streets of L.A. Nicole can't help but feel helpless at not been able to do anything so this way she could be some help to people. Steven's passion was the drums, hers were caring for people and they were complete opposite to one another.

At that moment she decide to dismiss her own dreams for a moment and do a favor for her older brother, she picked up the note pad and pen to start writing the damn advertisement.

She was sure it had taken a couple of hours before she got the simple but important notice correct, she reread the words again to double check- WANTED: someone who is willing to decade their time to a Rock N' Roll band. They must be able to play the bass guitar. It was a simple couple of sentences but she had to get it right, make it worth the money she was going to pay for the advertisement and not to mention she didn't want to sound like a stuck up prick. She finished it off by giving the details of her brother name and phone number at the end before ripping the piece of paper from the note pad and grabbing her purse.

It was a four days later that the sound of running feet hummed in their parents hallway, she had just stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her when Nicole was suddenly attacked by a mass of blonde hair. Steven wrapped his arms around her waist and swirled her about as she begged for him to put her down with her finger clutching onto the towel. "Steven!" The sound of his real name been yelled seem to sober him up, putting Nicole back on her two feet but that didn't stop the man from talking.

"I can't believe, you're the fucking best Nicky. The best of, the best of, the best bloody sister in the damn world! Why didn't you tell us about the newspaper!?"

Nicole tried to assess the situation, he didn't seem angry about it so what was his problem. "It slipped my mind." It was true, while he was out and about her college applications were due in and that had been the only thing on her mind.

"Well _we_" He pointed behind him to Slash who she just realised was in the same room with them and hoped to god the man hadn't seen anything while Steven was twirling her about. "Have we a bassist!" The words seem to click in her mind and she couldn't help herself but smile as she through her arms around Steven and Slash. Thank bloody god- was the words running through her mind, the two of them were driving her crazy and needed something new to do with their time. The thought hit her at the same time; she was going to have three pains in the asses to put up with now. "His going to be over tomorrow, you have to be at the garage and watch!" Steven didn't even wait for answer as he was already racing through the house again, no doubt to his beloved drums with the new boost of energy.

"You going to be there?" Slash's voice snapped Nicole back to reality and she became very aware of her vulnerable state. She nodded to her question as her throat drew to tight to actually say a word. He started to make his way the garage when he stopped in the doorway, seeming totally at ease compared to herself. "Ahh...thanks for the ad." She nodded her head again and he took his leave making a rush of air escape her lungs once he disappeared.

As promised she was seated in the garage with Kelly and Erin seated on either side of her- they may have all finished high school but they stayed pretty close knitted and Nicole half suspected that Kelly had something going on with Steven. The two girls quietly spoke together while Nicole watched the guys; the bass player had joined them. She finally found out that his name was Duff, Duff McKagan who was taller than both guys with his lean body and tanned cowboy boots. She couldn't help but smile at that one detail while the rest of him was blue jeans and black sleeve less top with his wild blonde hair.

They played a couple of Led Zeppelin songs and the three of them just seemed to click, that she could feel the emotion tightening up her throat at hearing them play. Duff on bass seem to smooth them out while Slash let loose on his guitar as much as possible - it was that moment that she saw the smiles passed around each player that Nicole knew there was a connection. Though it didn't matter how well her brother played or the strumming of Duff, her eyes drifted back to Slash's fingers against the strings and her attention shifted from the emotion on his face to the magic in his fingers. Nicole felt overwhelmed once again in Slash's presence that it took her a while to realise the true extent of her feelings- Damn it to hell, Saul Hudson had stolen her heart without her permission.


	2. Jigsaw Puzzle

**One More, Always More**

_She watched them evolve into what the world saw them- Guns N' Roses. And whether she was there or not, she felt each step of their victory to success along with the fouls that they battled through. To her, no matter what happened or how many covers took their place, they will always be Guns N' Roses, forever and ever. _

**2**

**Jigsaw Puzzle**

The band of three seem to be progressing in that year and as predicted Duff turned into another royal pain in her ass when the three of them were at the house- The Adler children practically ran the house with their parents taking regular holidays while their children made their way through life. Nicole's step brother Jamie was a year older than herself making Nicole the youngest Adler, the man seem to spend half his time at the bar whether it was actually bartending or getting involved with other activities she wasn't sure. The older brother Kenny was seen around the house fewer as he had gotten himself a girlfriend though now he was standing in the kitchen helping himself to the food in the fridge. "Why are you here? Last I checked you had your own place." She couldn't help but question him- with the male testosterone in the house it was driving her mental and Nicole could do with one less male in the house. Her question was only answered by a shrug of his large shoulders. "She's mad at you again?!" When she didn't get any response Nicole knew she was right. "What did you do this time?"

"It wasn't me." Steven came into the kitchen, making the area seem smaller than usual with Slash and Duff coming up the rear.

"I wasn't directing the question at you doppy." Nicole nodded her head in the direction of Kenny who had yet to turn around with the new audience. "Dickhead here did something _again_ to upset Jenny."

"That's nothing new, woman are never happy and always have something to complain about." Duff bit into his apple, seeming completely unfazed about the generalization he made of woman. "Except of course Nicky." He added in once Duff felt the heat of the woman's gaze.

"Anyway, what did you do this time Ken?" The tension in his shoulders was a tell tail sign that she should have kept her mouth shut while she was one step ahead.

"Just butt the hell out of my personal life Nicole." The use of her first name and the fact that he hadn't raised his voice but his tone had turned into steal making her take a step back, Kenny turned around with the sandwich in hand and for a slip second she could have been seeing him. Those simple actions were like a trigger to Nicole- it reminded her to much of her biological fathers behavior to the family.

Steven read the clear sign of his sister curling up into the ball of the past and he reacted without thinking. "Well maybe if you didn't keep fucking up your life we wouldn't be asking questions!"

Nicole didn't wait to see the end results, she walked around Slash standing in the hallway and headed straight for the back door.

The loud bang of the wooden door against the frame made Nicole aware that her time alone was about to expire, the body that sat down against the tree trunk beside her only confirmed it. The dark mass of hair was a surprise, she had been excepting Steven to come out but Nicole was thankful for the peace that he kept between them instead of the need to fill the silence like her brother would have done. It was Slash's actions that spoke louder as having him simply there meant she wasn't totally alone and the pass of his cigarette enhanced that with no words spoken. She gladly took the smoke from his blunt fingers and brought the cigarette to her lips taking a long drag before handing it back to Slash. Nicole had managed to stay away from a lot of the drinking and drugs but the few bottles of Jack did slip between the cracks and cigarettes had become one of her horrible habits from the constant flow from the guys.

Without much thought of her actions Nicole laid out on the grass at the base of the tree and placed her head on Slash's thigh, her eyes instantly going to the branches in the tree and the stars that she could faintly see from the city lights. Both of them were relaxed in their positions as Slash handed the smoke to Nicole once again while he tapped his fingers to a beat against his other thigh that was repeating in his mind. Nicole couldn't possibly tell anyone how it had happen or when but their relationship had shifted from her brothers friend to someone Nicole trusted, the down side was she knew her feels for him would never be returned with the constant flow of women that she had seen and heard about.

Her view was suddenly blocked as Duff stood above her, a silly grin on his face as he stared down. "Enjoying yourself Nicky?" She frowned at him- Nicole was almost positive that the guy knew about her feelings for the lead guitarist and as per usual the man in name was clueless. "Hope your hungry." Duff took a seat beside her as Steven flopped down next to Slash with a plastic bag- Nicole could take a wild guess at what it contained.

"You seriously owe me Sis." Steven dug into the bag and pulled out a take away container of Lemon chicken handing it to her before grabbing his own Chinese noodles out. "Big time." The words were muffled from his mouth full of noodles as he waved his folk around like one of his drum sticks.

"What do I owe you?" Nicole was hesitant in asking the question, he could choose the most simplest request or go crazy such as last time with getting her to volunteer for the school festival that included getting pies thrown at her face- he spent most of his time laughing or either spending his pocket money on the chance to aim cream pies at her.

"Well we need a singer." The statement sound more like a suggestion than his usual confident attitude towards his music. The conversation did quickly catch the attention of the two guitarists.

"You know I want to help you guys but I cant in that area." It was true, she would sell her own hand for them. Nicole may not be apart of 'the band' or play a single instrument but she felt like one of them either way. "All I can suggest is that you try another advertisement, a couple of posters around town for an audition."

"Worked well last time." She couldn't help but smile at Duff as he leaned back, his hair spread out on the grass like a halo while his booted legs rested on Nicole's with his feet up in the air spooning his fried rice into his mouth. "Just need a lead right?"

"You can all sing back up." Nicole sat up and crossed her legs moving Duff's feet to the edge of her knee where she could eat her chicken better.

"So lead it is." They nodded their full mouths in agreement with Slash.

The advertisement wasn't anything like the quick and clean one with Duff. When Nicole had first met Duff she knew he had the talent and they wouldn't be able to find anyone else like the man and his bass guitar. Finding the lead singer was nothing like that experience, the interview as Steven liked to call them drag on to the point that Nicole had to get up and leave half way through with a raging headache and sore ears. The bad news, they still had a long list of those who wanted to join the band, guys who wanted the dream of a rock star and few who had the talent.

Nicole was laid out on the couch when the guys came back from the garage. "How many more man?" Stevens question was directed at Duff as he took a seat on Nicole's legs, a groan escaping her mouth at the heavy weight of his body.

"About five." A series of signs rang out through the room as Duff and Slash took the chairs across from the siblings. "That dude Ron Reyes wasn't to bad."

"It didn't feel right." Slash pushed up his black glasses to the top of his head making his hair stick up like a lion's mane.

"Its doing my head in man." Nicole couldn't help but let out a laugh at Steven's facial expression only to receive a sharp slap on the legs from him. She got up stretching the kinks out of her back before making her way towards the hallway. "Where are you going Nicky?!"

"I've got to study." Nicole saw the displeased look across her brothers face- books had never been his interest.

"Isn't Kelly coming over?"

She walked backwards with a smile on her face. "Not to see me!" The smile grew at seeing an unusual bashful side of his brother as his cheeks tinted with colour. The couple were cute together though she wasn't sure if they were calling themselves an item yet, it was inevitable with the spark between the air. At least someone was getting some action in her group, she shook the thought from her head as she needed to focus on her college work.

Nicole was half way through her paper when Kelly came into the room, it wasn't her usual silent entrance as the door slammed shut and the feeling of dread sunk into Nicole's stomach as the large bag of potato chips hit the bed. "We're going out tonight." Nicole glanced town at her paper knowing that going out for the night wasn't the best of plan but Kelly's tone of voice didn't leave any option.

"What happened?" She almost didn't want to ask but god forbit her Nicole was going to thump some sense into her brother.

Kelly didn't give her any response but the flash of hurt and unleashed tears was enough for Nicole to know that it wasn't something as simple as Steven wearing another one of his stinky shirts. "I'm going to call Erin." Kelly started for the bathroom. "And I wouldn't go down to the garage if I was you." The woman continued her path to the tiled room. Nicole hoped that Kelly wouldn't start up again, Steven was helping her deal with her problem and yet he could easily make her turn back to it.

At hearing the bathroom door shut Nicole felt the raging storm of anger rush through her at the stupidity of her brother. She left her paper on the desk and started for the garage, the loud music echoed up the stairs that led to the garage and she could smell just a hint of pot in the air.

She couldn't believe the sight before her, she had left them alone for four hours and the garage was a destruction of mess with cans littering the ground and each of them seated on a bean bag. What gutted Nicole the most was seeing the company that they were in, she should have listened to Kelly's words. "Nicky!" Duff shouted way to loud in the small space making her wince. At the sight of the woman nestled against him she felt like slapping the man, knocking some sense into him like she wanted to do to the other two.

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys? Get them out of here and clean the place up!" Nicole was guessing that from the dazed look in her brothers eyes that he had forgotten that mother could be back at any moment, probably not for another two days as her mother never rushed anything.

She run back up the stairs before anything else escaped her mouth,she knew exactly how Kelly was feeling. If Nicole was truthful to herself, she wasn't that anger they were smoking or drinking, it was the image of the woman saddling Slash with her red lips curled in a grin while his hands were touching her. She would be an idiot if she ever thought that Slash was a virgin but she never once had to watch such a display happening before her eyes.

She retraced her steps to the bedroom and pounded on the bathroom door as she passed, there was the faint sound of puking. "Kelly! We're going out!" She yelled before continuing down the hallway- if they were allowed to have fun than so could the girls.

Thankfully it didn't take long for Kelly to come back from the bathroom, the woman looked like death himself but didn't let that ruin her night as she helped Nicole with choosing the right outfit for the night before getting herself ready.

Nicole tugged the skirt down a little more as she stood in the mirror of her bedroom, she couldn't help but wince as she looked like one of the bimbos that had been with the guys an hour ago. The outfit didn't leave much to the imagination as it sat on her like a second skin with the blue crop top and black skirt along with the heels. Kelly looked almost the same and she knew tonight Kelly would try and land herself a guy for the night- maybe she should follow Kelly's example? Nicole tossed the thought away before she could ponder on it.

As the two woman made their way to the front door, she could hear the TV going and cursed them for having bad timing- neither of them really wanted to speak to the guys and now it would be inevitable. The lounge was dark, the TV flickering over their faces and not once did they turn their attention to the women. At the sound of the front door opening caught Steven's attention enough to speak in their direction. "Where are you guys going?" He glanced in their direction,having to take a second look at what the women were wearing. "You aren't going out dressed like that." The comment made Duff and Slash turn their attention from the cartoons.

"We're just going to the club for a few hours." Nicole started to push Kelly out the door when Erin's car pulled up to her house. "I'm staying at Kelly's tonight." She didn't dare wait for an answer and quickly made her way to the passenger side of Erin's car.

They drove in the direction of the club, silence had fallen upon them until Erin's loud personality broke through it. "Well tonight was un excepted but I'm always game." Neither of the two woman in the car responded to Erin, she immediately rolled her eyes at them. "I thought you were planning to spend the night with Steven." Erin directed the comment at Kelly, the woman didn't start talking about the 'man of her dreams' at the single chance and it wasn't to hard for Erin to connect the dots. "I warned you guys not to get caught up with those assholes."

"Erin!" Yes Nicole was angry with the guys at the moment but the angel inside her that pushed her to get a Nursing degree couldn't allow such comment to be made about the people she cared about. It was no secret that Steven and Erin didn't get along with their personalities clashing and that seem to spread outwards to Slash and Duff who also couldn't stand been in her presence. "I just need a night out with the girls." And it was true, she had been spending way to long in the company of men though sometimes they proved to be better company than the bitchy women.

"So fun time it is!" Erin didn't need further instruction of the terms 'night out', she already had a plan cooking in her brain as it was about time that she got to show the two other girls the things- especially men - they were missing out on.

They had no problem getting through the door as Erin knew the bouncer and after a few shots with the beating music in the club they had no problem with unwinding on the dance floor. Nicole couldn't remember the last time she had actually felt this good, there was no worries just simply here and now as she danced along with the girls.

The rest of the night was practically a blur once she set eyes on the blonde man with blue eyes, his smile seemed so dazzling and yet her instincts were telling her to look some place else- tonight Nicole wanted to experience something else with excitement. Little did she know Nicole got more than she bargained for at the end.

It was the pounding of her head and cheek finally made Nicole open her eyes, they were blurred for a second before they focused on an unfamiliar surrounding. She tried to think back to last night, again her vision of last nights activities weren't as clear as she would have wanted them. The groan behind her made Nicole freeze as she cursed in her mind a million times over for getting into a situation like this and swore out loud at the realisation that she probably popped a pill.

She eased herself from the bed stopping every time the blonde mans breathing changed or stopped before continuing her way. She collect her skirt and top, slipping them on as she found them along way with her heels and not bothering with her underwear as she desperately wanted to escape the house. It wasn't until she was tip toeing down the hallway and passed a mirror that Nicole saw the real extent of the situation. No wonder her face was killing her, not only was she experiencing a raging hangover but a purple bruise had settled across her cheek. She had to bite down on her lip to not whimper - her mind kept coming up with scenarios making her hands shake with fear. She didn't take a second glance at the mirror and opened the front door, the sun blazing down on her as Nicole headed in the direction of home. She had a long walk ahead of her and hoped that Kelly's night had ended better than her own.

It was midday by the time Nicole made her way to the house, it wasn't empty as she had wished with the TV flashing an ad while voices carried from the kitchen. Knowing that she would have to pass the kitchen door way, Nicole walked as fast as she could past it and briefly heard the voices in the kitchen stop before Steven came into the hallway. "Nicky!"

She didn't turn around at the sound of his voice. "Yeah?"

"Look I'm sorry about yesterday." His apology and tone only made her feel more guilty about last night as she had really done it to spite the guys.

"Its no problem, all over."

"Are you alright Nicky?" She made to go into her room when he suddenly reached out for her, giving her no choice to avoid him, Steven caught her chin between his fingers. He stared at the violent patch on her cheek with a burning fire that made her still to the bone. "I thought you were staying at Kelly's!" The scrap of chairs along the kitchen floor broads was heard at the sound of his raised voice and Nicole closed her eyes as she knew who was going to show. "You have fucking shit taste for men Nicole." She flinched at the use of her full name more than anything she wondered if Slash would be catergorise under 'shit taste'. Nicole didn't get a single word in as Steven turned on his heel and started for the back door, the slamming of the metal against wood made her flinch.

"Nicky?" She almost cried right than at the sound of Duff's voice. "Do you want me to get you something?" She shook her head 'no' and quickly closed her bedroom door to escape the heated eyes of Slash.

She didn't bother with taking her clothes off, she threw the heels in the corner and climbed onto the bed. The door opening caught her attention but she didn't move- damn Duff and his stubbornness. "Go away Duff!" Nicole didn't hear the door click close only the sound of a glass put of her bedside table and the bed moving. She rolled over glaring at the mass of black hair beside her, he didn't even flinch at the look but handed her two pain killers and brought the glass to her hand once she swallowed them.

Instead of leaving her alone, Slash leaned back against her pillows arm bent behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. She didn't move until he shifted the arm closest to her upwards giving her the only invitation she needed, Nicole took a curled position against him and wondered why she'd ever want to be nestled against another man. She breathed in his scent while her fingers traced the words across his shirt, she was almost relax except for the constant pounding of her cheek. As if reading her mind or maybe it was the stiffness of her body, he reached for her bedside table again and a bag of frozen peas was placed against the side of her face. "If you do that again, i'll kill ya." She smiled through the pain in her cheek at his words - he did care in his own twisted way.

"Do what exactly?" Suddenly Nicole found herself on her back with him above her, his hair making a dark curtain around them as she was surround by Slash with his arms on either side of her head.

He traced her bruised cheek, it felt like the flutter of a hummingbirds wings before his fingers trailer to her lips. "Let another man touch you." Nicole became breathless at those words as her eyes flickered between his lips and gaze, she was positive he was going to kiss her. "No one deserves too." As fast as Slash came, he pulled away leaving nothing but distance as he closed the bedroom door behind him. Her heart was beating loudly in her ears as she cursed the man to heaven and hell.

In those few days, their mother and step father had come back from their holidays. The presence of her mother meant the house always smelt of freshly baked food along with Jamie and Kenny filling the chairs at the table. The house was unusually loud and crowd more so than usually along with Duff and Slash at her brother's side. Steven was giving her the silent treatment at the moment, Duff had reassure Nicole that it was simply because Steven was angry that he didn't stop such an incident. She reminded Duff that she wasn't a child anymore and he did the same telling her no matter what happen she would always be a little sister to Steven. There was also the tension with Slash, Nicole wasn't sure if it was one sided or not because Slash acted as if nothing had happened between them in her bedroom like it was her imagination- the glanced from Duff though proved other wise. Nicole's cheek had thankfully gone down enough that she could hide it from her mother, she did catch the glances thrown at her from across the dinner table as she got that 'mother-knowing-look'.

It was also those days that Nicole decided she needed to get her own place, she had been avoiding it so she could keep her mind focused on paying her college fees but with that finishing soon there would be no holding her back. "Has Kelly spoken about getting a place?"

Nicole kicked the rock at her feet, Duff's longer legs beside her. "You thinking of leaving us?"

"I just need space." She didn't want it to sound harsh, she loved the guys and Duff was pretty much her best friend if she canceled out Kelly.

"Look if its about Slash-"

"No! It isn't." He didn't comment but the raise of his eyebrow was enough to tell Nicole that he didn't believe her. "I'll still hang with you guys, come to your gigs but I need girl time."

"What you do? Use that line with Slash to have him bolt out of your room?" Duff meant it as a joke as his face creaked into a smile but it merely faded at seeing Nicole's painful expression.

"He really did bolt didn't he?"

"Jeez Nicky," He ran a frustration hand through his blonde hair- Duff hated the position he was in between his two mates, he couldn't say anything without betraying one of them and Duff just wanted to smack their heads together and get them to see what they were both jumping around. "Don't think to much of it, it will happen." Well he bloody hoped it would.

"So tell me about this new singer and guitarist." The topic seemed to be the right choice as Duff immediately went into full swing about their two newest members. Nicole wasn't quite sure how the two members joined with the guys, they were already a local band known as Hollywood Rose and needed members of their own and the the two half's seem to fit like a jigsaw puzzle.


	3. Together

**One More, Always More**

_She watched them evolve into what the world saw them- Guns N' Roses. And whether she was there or not, she felt each step of their victory to success along with the fouls that they battled through. To her, no matter what happened or how many covers took their place, they will always be Guns N' Roses, forever and ever. _

**3**

**Together**

Nicole sat on the back step with Izzy as she watched the group in front of her, they had planned a BQQ for the night. The band along with Erin and Kelly and the rest of her brothers were spread out in the backyard making the place seem smaller with the BQQ in the corner and the bon fire in the middle lighting the area. Getting everyone together wasn't something that happened a lot, even Jenny - Kenny's girlfriend- had joined them for the night talking happily to Erin as they held marshmallows on the ends of their sticks.

Duff and Slash had of course run out during the day and gotten a large supply of alcohol while Steven and Axl had borrowed mothers car to get the food. Nicole for once hadn't had to do anything, she got to relax which was a rare thing with her end of year exams coming up.

She shook her head at the loud racket the group was making with a smile on her lips before turning her attention to the man beside her. Izzy Stradlin as he liked to be called was the polar opposite to the four other band members and she enjoyed the quiet nature that the rhythm guitarist had, he almost becomes invisible among the others but Nicole thought he evened the band out. If it wasn't for Duff keeping her sane, Izzy would be high on that list at keeping her down to earth but she knew it would be damn impossible for anyone to compare to the bassist. Well except one but Nicole wasn't going to go there tonight as her eyes automatically went to the bouncing mass of black curly hair near the BQQ. "I don't know if I want to be eating the meat." At Izzy's statement she could see why he was unsure about the state of the food with Duff and Slash manning the BQQ, she could smell the hint of burnt meat in the air.

Nicole suppose she wasn't the only one as Kenny made his way towards them. "Hey guys I would actually like to have some nice cooked meat not charcoal for dinner." Kenny managed to get the pair of tongs from Duff and started to save the meat, turning the flames down.

"It was Slash's fault." Duff took a sip of his can causally.

"Dude! You were the one with the tongs." They shared identical smiles before turning their backs to the BQQ and heading for the bon fire. Nicole chuckled along with Izzy at the display they had just witness- if anyone thought the guys were dimwitted than they truthfully didn't know them- Duff and Slash had been ordered to do the BQQ and they had found their way out of it with success.

Over the music in the backyard Nicole caught the sound of the doorbell and went to investigate. Once she caught sight of the man standing on the other side she couldn't help but smile. "Ash!" She reached forward and gave the younger man a welcoming embrace, pulling him into the house. "The food should be ready soon." She led the way to the backyard, Albion was almost the opposite to his older brother Slash. The brothers hardly looked the same, it was mostly to Albion keeping his head cut short and the facial hair growing on his chin, if he let it grow out Nicole had no doubts that they would look like two identical curly haired nutters.

Albion mingled with the others before making his way to her step brother, Jamie and Albion seem to get along like two peas in a pod. The other Hudson wasn't a usual visitor like Slash but if he did ever come around it was it either to hear the band play or go out to the bar with Jamie. It always made her wonder what it was like for the two brothers living in the house with their grandparents while their mother was on the road for her shows. "Come and get it." At the sound of Kenny, a steady flow of people started towards the table that held the salads while Kenny put the 'saved' meat down.

Izzy stood up holding his hand out for her, she grabbed into it and he helped pull her up as the pair slowly made their way to the table. Nicole didn't get a chance to stand in line when a paper plate was shoved into her hands, another one going over her head as Duff passed it to Izzy. "You may want to dig in or Slash and Steven will eat the lot of it."

"And you." Duff only grinned at her as he put a large amount of potato salad onto his plate.

It was after dinner that Nicole saw her opportunity to finally speak to her brother in private, between Steven going off the rails about the one night stand and the new band members there hadn't been much space for them to actually talk. She had managed to speak to him in a belief moment about her incident, assuring him that she would be more careful with picking her company while Steven also quizzed her about Kelly's nightly activities. Nicole had pretty much kept the answers short because it was between Kelly and Steven, she wasn't about to get to involved in their relationship when she could hardly start her own.

As she started her way towards Steven it seemed she wasn't the only one with the same thoughts as Kelly took the vacant spot beside her brother. Nicole time could wait, the smiles on their faces was evidence that she didn't want to interrupt them. "His finally going to do it." Slash muttered around his cigarette as he threw an arm around her shoulders. She almost didn't catch his words at having Slash, he had been keeping the distance between them after the incident in her bedroom but she gathered the few cans in his system was making him slack.

"Doing what?" Nicole turned her attention from her brother and Kelly to Slash. His head hung low with strands of hair covering his cameral skin but she still got caught in the intensity of his brown eyes.

"Making her his girl." Steven was finally going to take that leap in the relationship with Kelly and make it official, maybe the other night was a reality call to him. And as she stared at Slash, she couldn't help but wonder if he would do the same, make _her_ his girl. She wished that he would but knew better to get her hopes so high up to be brought down. "Do you think she'll like that?" The question threw her off and Nicole wasn't quite so sure if he was talking about Kelly and Steven anymore. He seem to sober up in that moment as his eyes took in every detail of her face much like that afternoon in her bedroom.

"Very much." The words came out of her like a whisper, the firm grip of his hand threaded through her fingers only made her stomach roll with thunder as his eyes featured like the lightening.

"I need a drink." And like before he moved around her and headed for the cooler though he grabbed a bottle of Jack instead of a beer. Nicole watched him sit down beside Duff on the other side of the fire, Duff sent her a sympatric look that she knew all to well and cursed herself for loosening her mind once again to the man.

She didn't bother going over to the two guys, the message was loud and clear that he didn't want her around so Nicole took a seat next to Izzy. At some point of the night he had brought his guitar out, his fingers plucked against the strings making dull sounds that smoothed her. She could have taken a seat with Erin and Jenny but it seemed taking Izzy's company tonight happen to be her only good decision.

Nicole was serious about her choice, the guys including her brothers didn't actually believe her until Nicole and Kelly had put down their first week of rent down on a two bedroom apartment. It wasn't much but it was her own joint with a kitchen and lounge room along with a bathroom and small laundry. The second part that made the guys realise Nicole was dead serious about her own place was her packing the boxes and making the guys help with moving them to the place, her place. Kenny and Jamie had brought their cars around while the band shared one car together along with her own, meaning it only took that one trip with the four cars to take her boxes and furniture to the house.

She didn't except much help after they brought her belongings inside and true to her expectations that's what happened. Kenny and Jamie were quick to say their goodbye and get away before being talked into anymore favors while the guys took residence on the floor of her lounge. The most proactive thing they did was set up her TV before laying themselves out comfortable on the carpet, cigarette smoke filling the room. Whether they realised it or not, she was thankful for that simple set up as it was one job ticked off her list and truthfully she didn't want the guys searching through her belongings whether it was her books or her clothes, neither sounded appealing to her.

It was around nine o'clock at night that she had the place to herself, the guys had slowly gone their separate ways leaving the house quiet, something she wasn't use to living in her mothers house. She soon got use to it as she turned the radio on without having to worry about someone turning it down or changing the channel as she danced around the kitchen freely cooking dinner. It would be a few days before Kelly would be ready to move in but Nicole didn't mind, she could get use to this type of freedom. Though Nicole soon learnt that no matter how much freedom she had at night, the guys would fill her days, the loud knocking on her door the next morning at ten thirty was proof that some things didn't change.

It was simply a time for them to unwind as they took stand at the skate park. Slash brought out his BMX bike and Steven along with his skate broad, the two had broad smiles across their faces along with Duff who was tempting to do his own tricks while Axl sat on the edge of the ramp watching over. Nicole wished that she had brought her camera along to capture the moment, their faces carefree before they got down to business with their gigs. She laid back on her arms as her eyes turned to the last member, with the skate broad in hand his usual appearance faded as Izzy had the same wide smile as he battled out with Steven on the ramps.

She loved seeing them like this and hoped that whatever they did in the future would never alter the happiness and friendship that she saw in front of her. Nicole truthfully saw these guys as family to her whether they realised it or not and her stomach crutched at the thought of anything happening to either one of them.

The sudden groan next to her made Nicole turn her head to the skinny dark haired man, her nursing instincts searched for any broken bones, apart from the groan there was no other sound of discomfort as Izzy smiled back at her.

"You should try it." Izzy nodded his head towards the skate park as he watched Nicole's attention turn back to one of his friends. He couldn't keep his mouth shut at seeing the frown that appeared between her eyebrows as they watched Slash successfully do another jump. "He is interested."

His words made Nicole quickly look at him before turning her attention back to the guys - Nobody gave Izzy enough praise as he seem to be more observant than people suspected. "He sure as hell doesn't act like it." Maybe she could get answers from Izzy, Duff wasn't any help to her.

"What do you except? Have you ever seen the man with a steady girlfriend?"

She shook her head 'no' to Izzy as her eyes stayed trained on Slash. "Are you saying that his...scared of commitment?"

"Yep." Izzy popped the 'P' with emphasis while he watched the gears turnings around in Nicole's head from the multiple expressions on her face. "But he wants you." His words brought back the frown between her golden eyebrows - Izzy wanted to make that point loud and clear. He knew that Duff didn't want to mess with either of his friendships with Slash and Nicole though Izzy believed at least one of them needed a push.

"Nothing _ever_ stopped Slash from getting what he wants." It was true, he always managed to get to that goal and that was one of things she loved about him, his determination to continue and succeed.

"But-" Nicole couldn't help roll her eyes at Izzy said the word once again, the man was twisting her mind into pieces. "You're to good for him."

"No I'm not!" She spoke a little to loud as four pairs of eyes turned in their direction from the park. "Is he an idiot?"

Izzy shrugged his shoulders giving her no more help, he changed the turn of the conversation instead. "Here, use my skate broad." He passed her the broad without waiting for a verbal response, the facial expression was enough to tell him that she didn't like the idea and he merely pushed her in the direction of the skating bowl.

Nicole moved towards the guys, the broad pressed against her chest like a safe vest though it was nothing of the kind, she was surely going to break a bone like she'd seen Steven do countless times.

She went as far as the skating bowl and stood next to Duff, his large smile was a contrast to Nicole's grim expression. "Are you going to give it a go?" Nicole shrugged her shoulders as Slash and Steven came towards them. The two boys had been doing tricks for a fair bit of their life, their childhood was no doubt filled with the skate park while Nicole wouldn't have hesitated to do it back than, now she had only grew clumsier in her age and liked the ground to be steady. "I bet you couldn't even get to the top of the ramp." Her eyes moved from Duff to where Axl sat at the top of the ramp, legs dangling in the height before looking back at Duff again- Did he seriously just say that? Duff's grin only grew as they both knew it was impossible.

"Dude, you haven't even done it yet." It was like a cartoon show at Slash's words- Duff frowned heavily at him while Nicole simply smiled at Duff having his own words thrown back in his face.

The smile on her face didn't last long though as Steven took one glance at Nicole and the broad in her hand before turning in the other direction back to the ramps. "I ain't teaching you!" Steven knew that his sister was beyond help, her scale of balance was off the rails.

"And I'm a newbie." Duff started after Steven, dropping the skate broad and hopping onto it before falling forward to the pavement the broad rolling backwards from under his feet- his stunt only emphasised his point of being a 'newbie'.

"Look at that, I found something your not good at." Nicole couldn't help taunting him - the almighty Duff McKagan had a fault.

"Shut it you!" He gave her the bird before flipping the skate broad and rolling towards Steven.

Nicole realised that it left Slash to teach her, she glanced over her shoulder to see Izzy passed out on the grass and doubted that he was interested at all. "You don't have to teach me."

"Ill make you a deal?" He stared at her, the challenge in his eyes made her agree without actually thinking it through because she _didn't_ want to learn the blasted skate broad. "Ill teach you the art of the skate broad and you'll cook dinner for a week." She raised an eyebrow at him, Slash merely continued to watch her his deep brown eyes until she once again nodded. "Lets get you on that broad!"

Nicole followed him onto the skating bowl, she thought he seemed way to excited for her to break a bone. They were still centered near the edge, not in the way of Steven and Duff skating back and forth. "Take a stand on the broad." She bent down and placed the broad on down making sure it was centered right in front of her, she looked back up waiting for more instruction. Slash had a wide grin painted on his face at watching her gently put it down instead of dropping it. "Well?" Realising what he was waiting for, Nicole stepped onto the broad one foot in the center followed by the other. "Spread them." He tapped her knees as he circled around her, stopping behind her to see her muscles tense and waiting for an attack. "Now rock." He had to remind himself- baby steps as he watched the jerky movements of the skate broad, at least he knew she wasn't going anywhere fast. He grabbed her hips putting more of a sway into her movements, making her move like a rocking horse and trying to ignore the warmth that spread through his hands from her own body heat.

"How long are we going to do this?" Nicole didn't really mind the position, she wouldn't mind spreading more time like this and it _almost_ made her forget where her feet were.

"Until you get use to the wheels." He rocked her a little faster, waiting for some kind of panic response but didn't receive any. "You use to have roller blade around the house?" He could sort of remember her wearing them around the house, rolling to and from each room.

"Yeah."

"Skateboarding is like roller blading except you can use your feet at anytime."Without warning he pushed her forward making her roll without his support. He couldn't help but grin at seeing her arms waving about for balance and looking like a baby duckling trying to fly.

"Some warning would have been nice!" Nicole turned a glare at him as he causally walked to her.

"Now push yourself." Slash ignored her bite at him - he quite liked watching her lose her control around him. "One foot on the broad, the other to push you off."

So the afternoon was spent with Nicole trying to keep her balance and not losing her footing, not once did she hurt herself major like she excepted because every time she had the broad slip out from under her feet Slash was one step ahead of her and pulling her back upright. She didn't think Slash gave himself enough credit, he had better patience at teaching someone compared to her brothers. "You keep it up and you could be a pro." She blew a strand of loose hair from her face and rolled her eyes at Slash's comment. There was no way that was going to happen, she had stayed on the flat surfaces the whole afternoon and like Duff predicted hadn't gone for the high ramp that Axl sat on.

The same couldn't be said about Duff, his stubbornness or stupidity as she thought of it sometimes got in his way as he decided to do the ramp _and_ try a trick. That led to the inevitable- Nicole glanced beside her at the limping Duff as they walked back to her mothers house. His usual tall frame was hunched over along with his knees, elbows and hands no doubt burning from the nasty fall. Nicole was tempted to help him but hell, maybe he'll think next time before putting himself in danger. She knew without a doubt that once they got back to the house she would clean his injures before making start on the agreement she made with Slash.

**AN**: Tried to do more Slash and Nicole moments in this chapter, next chapter will be back to the seriously parts of the band making their way to the top. I don't know about you guys but I like writing the other parts with Nicole and the rest of the band, developing relationships with Steven, Izzy and Duff - Sorry there isn't a lot of Axl, Ill try to add him some more but I just love our guitarists.

I know you guys have probably already read them but I got Duff's and Slash's books, cant wait to read them! There, I got to share my excitement with someone ;)


	4. Occasions

**One More, Always More**

_She watched them evolve into what the world saw them- Guns N' Roses. And whether she was there or not, she felt each step of their victory to success along with the fouls that they battled through. To her, no matter what happened or how many covers took their place, they will always be Guns N' Roses, forever and ever. _

**4**

**Occasions**

Nicole couldn't stop the silly grin on her face as she squeezed Kelly's hand tighter, their eyes trained on the stage. They sat near the back, the darkness falling over them. This seat gave the girls the perfect view of the Whisky a Go Go nightclub, a perfect place to see what kind of reaction her boys could draw from the crowd.

The five came on stage and took their places seeming calm from an outsider's point of view but Nicole could see the signs of their nerves eating at them or maybe it was her own nervous state she could feel. She wasn't imagining it, her eyes followed her brothers teeth chewing on his lip with a passion, Duff's hair stood in different directions as if he had been running his hands through it constantly. Izzy was staring intense at the strings of his guitar as if summoning it to start playing without him having to be there and Axl was tugging at the fingerless gloves that he insisted to wear. Last but not least was Slash; he rolled his shoulders if the simple action could make the tension that he no doubt felt to melt away.

It was until the band started to make their music that the crowd of the club seemed to take notice of the group on stage. The members of the band, each and every one of them got lost in their craft, the tension rolling of them like water. And the crowd soaked it up while Nicole felt her own nerves ease at watching them play, her eyes taking in the skilled fingers on strings and peaceful expressions settled on their faces- it was a rare sight to behold.

They played a maximum of five songs and the applause crowd only made the band members smile wider as they came off the stage. They didn't came straight over to the girls instead they all shared an awe gaze with one another. Looking at each other as if the whole event had been a dream, the rush running through their pumped bodies confirmed that the gig was real. Steven barked out a laugh, the sound bringing the rest out of their dazed states and joined in with Steven. "We did it!" He fist pumped the air, smiling like a looney before roughly pulling Slash into an embrace with an arm around the curly mans shoulders.

Duff lit up a cigarette, his hands shaking slightly from the buzz in his system. "I almost shit myself when I got on stage but once I started playing...it was just..." There were no words to really explain the thrill of playing for an audience instead of Stevens's garage.

"Right there with you man." Axl draped an arm over Duffs shoulders, the same feelings were rushing through his veins.

"I need a drink." A round of chuckles sounded as Izzy left their sides and started for the table that had Nicole and Kelly.

Nicole leaned against the table, elbows on the top as she watched the guys soak in the events of the night. Her smile grew as she watched her brother became the first to get into action, his energy flying him in the direction of Slash.

"I think they'll make it." At Kelly's words Nicole glanced over to her friend, the woman was partially glowing with the recent gig and Nicole was grateful that her brother had someone like Kelly to support him.

"No doubt about it." Nicole raised her drink to Kelly; they tapped their glasses together before taking a drink for the future of Guns N Roses.

Once Nicole placed the drink on the table, a body mass thumped into her left side and the alcohol bervenge was picked up again. She watched Izzy finish of the rest of her drink before he relaxed into the seat beside her. "That bad was it?"

"It was fucking great!" The response came from Duff as he drummed his hands on the top of the table- it seemed he still had energy boiling in his veins at the grin plaster on his face. "You should have taken a picture!"

"You mean with this?" Nicole held up her camera from her lap, a smirk playing on her lips. She didn't care what the guys thought, Nicole wanted to make a scrapbook of sorts to record their time together, the bands achievements - Kelly supported her idea so between the two women they should come up with enough photos to do something.

"When is your next gig?" Kelly was pressed up against the side of Steven as the booth was having some trouble fitting the seven people, the pair didn't seem to be complaining about the close contact.

"In a couple of weeks at The Roxy." Axl's eyes practically glowed when he mentioned the other nightclub. All their hard work was paying up, granted they still have a long road in front of them but they had managed to get their foot in the most poplar nightclubs. It seemed managers liked to talk and once you got confirmed by one, other options weren't far behind.

"That's after Nicky's graduation right?" Nicole's eyes snapped to Slash who sat at the end of the booth, his frame hunched over the table to hear. She was surprised with the amount the band was doing that Slash remembered the date of her graduation, than again it shouldn't of surprised her to much as she practically talked about it at least once a week when he came over for dinner.

"Of course! I made sure it wouldn't clash." Axl almost seemed annoyed that Slash thought he could forget the important date Nicole had marked on everyone's calendars.

"And we'll be there!" Duff threw her a wink - he was constantly making jokes about Nicole turning prim and proper on them and kicking her ripped jeans and loud shirts to the back of her wardrobe.

"You better be or I'll be jamming your guitar up your ass." A smile twisted on her face as she threatened Duff who dramatically placed his hand over his heart.

"I swear on my knight's honor." Duff placed his hand over chest as if swearing a secret oath.

Nicole left out a loud snort, these guys had no honor to their names - the guys did what they wanted. God only knows how much mischief they got up to when she wasn't around, and the amount of woman that went in and out of their bed was one thing. Nicole did have to admit that the guys did hold some form of respect. A part that was directed towards women as she knew without a doubt that they would never force or abuse the opposite sex, than again Nicole had witness the way woman threw themselves in the guys paths and knew they didn't have to pleasure them. She dreaded what it would be like when the band moved higher up the charts.

Kelly turned her attention to Steven with a look of trouble spread across her face. "I think you should dance with me."

Steven was already shaking his blonde head and Nicole had to shuffle the laugh that was building up in her throat at the two of them. She knew her brother would no doubt do anything for Kelly but dancing wasn't in his nature unless he had consumed a lot of alcohol. "No way in hell am I getting on that dance floor."

"Oh come on Stevie!" He shook his head wildly at her, Kelly's troublesome expression turned to Nicole making the other woman's stomach drop. "Nicky! You can't say _no_ to me! Help a girlfriend out."

"If it was anything else, you know I'd loan you a helping hand." Duff wiggled his eyebrows at Kelly, his words slurring slightly.

Nicole let out a groan before pushing her way past Izzy to the end of the table. "Let's move it _girlfriend_." Her sarcasm dripped through her words but Kelly was in a lighter mood at hearing she had a dance partner.

The currant band playing wasn't the some type of music as the guys, they were lighter with their tunes but the girls were still able to get lost in the notes as they swayed to the music. The alcohol running through their veins only helped to loosen their muscles and bring smiles to their faces.

"Argh, you've got to be kidding me." At the sound of Kelly's voice, Nicole followed her line of sight to their table which now had women accompanying it. Nicole couldn't help but let her own disgust out at the sight of them, the frown deepening as she watched the feminine hands run along Slash's shoulders and whisper in his ear. "I think I better go claim my man." Kelly didn't hesitate at leaving Nicole on the dance floor to stop the unwanted claws from digging into her brother; she didn't blame Kelly because god knew she would have done the same if Slash was hers.

The music in the club suddenly didn't have the same effect on her it did a moments ago, the buzz from the alcohol was just floating in her body and that wasn't enough to make her want to stay for the rest of the night and watch the guys get hammered and score some ass.

Nicole made her way over to the table, moving around Izzy to get her jacket. "I'm out."

"You cant leave now, we're just getting started." Axl shouted at her from the end of the booth, furthest away from her with a brunette practically draped across his lap.

"I've got job applications to do." It wasn't a complete lie, they were sitting on her kitchen table ready to be filled out before they had to be sent out. She didn't wait for another reply and started for the club door; the fresh air would no doubt sober her up by the time she got home.

...

It was a few nights later that the knocking on her door started, Nicole half thought about not opening the front door but the heavy knocking started up again, she wiped her hands on the tea towel to go answer it.

Standing in her doorway, he looked exactly like he had the other night at the club with the black shirt and leather pants. "There's a spare towel in the bathroom." She turned back to the kitchen as he made his way down the hallway to the shower. She heard the faint sound of clothes hitting the ground outside the bathroom door. She grabbed the pair of jeans he had left last time and replaced it with the dirty clothes while throwing a load in the machine, wiggling her nose at the smell of them- she didn't want to think what could be on them.

She leaned against the counter, string the throw together of chicken pieces and veggies. It had became their regular thing, he'd come over for dinner most nights and possibly camp out on the couch. She knew he was using her, that's what the guys do. She had seen them do it a million times over with other people, they only had the clothes on their back with a few bits and pieces and took anything for charity without hesitation. Nicole hated herself for letting her emotions get in the way, Kelly had even pointed it out a few times telling Nicole she needed to sort out whatever was happening between them. The thing was, since that time in her bedroom a few months back there hadn't been any type of connection between them except for the time alone in her house were they just chatted. Nicole didn't know if she could lay it out on the table and tell him to make a decision. She knew that the music would no doubt win over, when he got into that working mode, nothing got in his way - booze, girls and drugs were nothing when he was in that frame of mind.

"Thinking too hard." Her eyes flickered over to the dinner table at the edge of the kitchen. Slash had the chair turned around saddling it, his arms draping over the front of the seat as he laid his head on the top of the chair looking at her with such an unexplainable expression. She could get use to seeing him like that - jeans low on his hips, a light shine on his chest from the shower and droplets falling from his damp hair though she could do without the twitch of his fingers. She had no doubt that he was coming down from a high and just like him, Izzy and Steven would probably be in the same state.

He stared at her, daring for Nicole to say something but it never came. That's what he liked about her, she was down to earth and a stable piece in his life but she never gave out about his ways.

"Looked like you enjoyed yourself the other night." She turned the conversation to safe ground, the gig.

"It was good to get out there."

"But...?" She could hear it hanging in his words.

"Its not what I'm looking for." He struggled with finding the words like he always did. "I want the real deal with a packed stadium."

The real deal - she knew that meant the band would have to travel, go on tour with other bands and make themselves known. Their manger Alan was trying to sort something out for them, he also wanted them to hold back on the gigs for a while. She was beyond happy when Steven came crashing through her house, shouting at the top of his lungs to Kelly and herself about signing up with Geffen Records and later months finding themselves Alan. Time seem to move so much faster than she truly wanted it, they weren't the kids from high school anymore and she couldn't help but wonder when the road would end with her relationship with the guys, when she would just became 'Steven's little sister' instead of 'Nicky'.

"Your doing it again." Slash's rough voice dragged Nicole from her thoughts and she muttered a curse under her breath as a burnt smell reached her nose. She pulled the pan from the flame and grabbed two plates, adding rice to the base before putting the throw together on the plate - always adding a little extra on Slash's plate ass she knew the man barely ate during his time away. "What's making you wander?"

Slash's question threw her off, very rarely got involved in the 'bullshit drama' as some of the guys called it. "Just graduation coming up." She left it at that but as Nicole put the plates on the table, the raised eyebrow he gave her told Nicole that he knew a different subject was taking up matters in her mind.

Dinner passed in silence with the tapping sound of Slash's bare feet against the ground, he was constantly moving and making some kind of beat. As per usual, Slash cleared the table and went to the lounge. The sound of the TV drifted into the kitchen while Nicole started washing up the dishes and placing them on the drying rack before wandering in after him.

The couch was filled with his body though he bent his knees to make space for her on the end. Each getting comfortable with the others presence while amused with the latest comedy on TV.

The sudden movement on the other end of the couch made Nicole snap awake to see Slash stretching as if getting ready to leave. "You going?"

"Yeah." The answer was short and she had to wonder where he went most nights.

"Got yourself a bed somewhere else?" The shrug of his shoulder made her stomach drop. "You know..." She was ready kicking herself and the words hadn't even left her mouth yet. "You practically live here anyway, why not bring the rest of your stuff over?"

In the dark she could hardly see anything except from the flickering light the TV provided, she wished she could see his facial expression and body language to get a better read of him. Nicole could feel his gaze burning into her as she sat up on her elbows on the couch.

"I might just take you up on that offer." He stayed there like he was waiting for some kind of response. When he didn't get anything except the usual open expression that she always seemed to carry, the one that could grace him with a smile in a matter of minutes. "Thanks for the food." He lazily made his way to the front door dressed in all black instead of his previous wear, the devil had gotten up earlier and taken care of the dryer leaving the other pair of jeans thrown across the back of the couch in his awake.

AN: Thanks for the support! So happy to get some feedback from you guys, it always help writing and getting the mind ticking, not to mention I find the story easy and light to write though life stops me from updating faster. What do you think of their relationship so far? ;)


	5. Old & New

**One More, Always More**

_She watched them evolve into what the world saw them- Guns N' Roses. And whether she was there or not, she felt each step of their victory to success along with the fouls that they battled through. To her, no matter what happened or how many covers took their place, they will always be Guns N' Roses, forever and ever. _

**5**

**Old & New**

Like usual Nicole had the house to herself with a book across her lap, she was happy to finally get some reading time that wasn't circled around college and Led Zeppelin played in the background from her bedroom adding to the atmosphere. As for the house been quiet she enjoyed not having to fight for the shower in the morning, Kelly did live with her but most days the woman was spent with her brother but she still paid her half of the rent so Nicole didn't see any problem there.

The day was coming to an end, making Nicole turn the lamp on in the lounge to see what she was reading when a knock sounded at the door. At this time of hour she knew exactly who would be on the other side.

She was greeted by Slash with bags in hand and a cap on his head making his curly hair stick out the sides. "Mind if I take you up on that offer?"

Nicole knew it was coming one way or another but it was the skinner man behind Slash that surprised her. "Sure." She moved to the side of the door letting Slash go past her with the few things he had while the other man stood slightly hunched with his own belongings. "And I'm guessing you want residence as well Izzy?"

"That would be bloody fantastic if you would." When the blonde woman didn't move, he added an extra word. _"Please_."

With a roll of her eyes, she backed into the doorway and allowed Izzy to come inside. "The lounge room is all yours, bedding in the hallway." She grabbed her book from the arm chair of the couch and left the boys to it as she went to her bedroom - it seemed 'quiet' just wasn't allowed to last in her life.

When she came out of her room, the lounge was in less shape than she left it with blankets and bags along with guitars thrown around. She ignored the mess knowing it would forever stay that way and went to the kitchen where two men now sat in the seats of her dining room table. Izzy with a magazine under his nose and Slash seating back watching like he always did when he came over, she did notice that the knives and folks were already out and waiting.

She decided to make something quick and easy with the two already seated behind her. She pulled the mince from the fridge and started cooking it up along with cutting some vegetables such as tomatoes, carrots and capsicum putting each in separate bowls with another one for cheese and lettuce. She put the bowls on the table with the meat and a couple of packets of taco bases for them.

Nicole took her seat on the other side of Slash, helping herself to a wrap and putting the sweet chilli on the base. She placed her fillings and rolled it up, taking a bite out of the wrap. Her eyes fell to Izzy who sat staring at the food while Slash was already half way through his first one.

"It's fresh." Her eyebrows shot up at the words muttered under Izzys breath, she really didn't want to know what they were eating outside her house. "Why didn't you tell me about _this?"_ The question was directed at Slash who merely shrugged his shoulders and took another bite.

The rest of the evening they spent together, Izzy and Nicole on the couch while Slash had buried himself in the mounts of blankets. "So has Alan said anymore about these gigs?"

They had gone on a trip a few months back doing gigs on the West Coast for a couple of weeks, it started in Sacramento California to Duff's hometown of Seattle Washington. Duff had mapped it out, sorting which places to play while they set on the road with a few friends and their car. Nicole heard they had quite some huddles to get over but they made it, and both the women could see the difference in them. Nicole wasn't quite sure what happened on that trip but it shaped them and show just the small extent they would go to make themselves known.

It also happen that their time away left them without somewhere to stay which was how Nicole was guessing she had ended with Izzy and Slash taking up the room in her lounge.

The look Izzy sent her told Nicole that she hadn't used the right music term. "We need to finish off just a few more songs before we can give out a recording to some bands for _opening acts." _She smiled at Izzy, she couldn't help it when he got all technically with his music. "Should be a fun ride once we start." It was good having them like this, when they made music they were doing something and most the time it meant they stayed out of trouble because their minds were focused on the music, producing their first CD.

"Is it-"

_"After_ your graduation." The two guys cut Nicole off before she could ask her question.

"Sorry." She did truly mean it, maybe she was saying it to much and sounding like a nagging bitch but the event was big to _her_ and it would be better having her family with her.

"We get it, its your thing." The guys had never been good with words but she was grateful for those simple words from Izzy.

"Your always supporting us." Slash threw in his bit, his eyes staring at the ceiling.

"Thanks." She whispered the word and knew each of them heard though they didn't show any physical sign. "I better go to bed, work tomorrow." She got from the couch, rolling her shoulders to get the tension out of them before heading to bed. "Night." An echo was replied by the two males.

That afternoon when she got home and started cooking dinner at six, she turned around to find an extra body, two if Kelly was included. "Heard there was some good food getting passed out." Steven merely smiled at her like Nicole was excepting the man. She threw a glance in Izzy's direction, the man sinking somewhat deeper into the dining chair. She grabbed two extra plates and started serving the spaghetti, Kelly brought out the cheese and started to grate it.

When she came home from the diner, a full days work her mind was focused on falling into the soft blankets of her bed and not the chaos happening in her lounge room. Opening the door to the house, Izzy had the TV blasting as he had his body spread across the couch. The only normal position was the fact that his ass was touching the couch, his legs hanging over the edge of the head rest while his head and arms hang off the end of the cushions. She did think about telling him about all the blood rushing to his head but passed it off as it was probably the reason to doing it, a kick out of the weird sensations he could course through his body.

Nicole went to the kitchen and grabbed herself a juice box, shaking her head as she could hear Steven and Kelly having one of their arguments that had most likely been one of those deep discussions. She didn't want to get involved so she made a get away to her bedroom.

She opened her door with one hand while sucking on the straw of her juice box and closing it with her backside, only to stop against the wooden door at the sight of her bedroom.

She didn't think she was quite _that_ tired from work as she saw Slash laid out on her bed, his shoulders hunched over. He moved his head to the side, a hand holding a pencil lifted up part of his dark hair to see who the visitor was before going back to whatever held his attention moments ago. No, she _wasn't_ imagining the solid body taking up half her bed, if that be the case he wouldn't be wearing a shirt much less anything else.

Dropping her handbag onto her desk, she toed her shoes off at the end of the bed and crawled up next to him. She couldn't help the sign that left her mouth at feeling the comfy mattress mould around her body, laying her head on her crossed arms and watched Slash. "Sorry, just needed some space." His voice was low as he nodded his head outside where she could still hear Steven and Kelly down the hall.

"I would have done the same." Maybe she wouldn't have made herself home on _his_ bed but she would have found some other place to escape the world for a short moment.

It grew quiet between the two of them, Nicole watching Slash as his pencil moved across the paper drawing lines and connecting them together. The simply action of them hanging out together reminded her of the days before he went on the trip along the West Coast when he came over for dinner and they did exactly this, usually she would chat away while he quitely listened and threw in his parts - one wouldn't think it but Slash was more of a listener than people gave him credit and he was very aware of what was happening. As she observed him drawing a couple of roses, it reminded her that he had indeed designed the Guns N Roses logo and that proved Slash's talent went beyond the strings of a guitar.

She was half way through a movie, the table lamp on in the lounge to give her some light when a knock sounded from the door. She glanced over to the clock - 10.45 PM. She didn't know who would be at the door, there was to many possibilities these days. Nicole put the remote down on the table to answer it.

Her eyesbrows shot up at the sight of the lanky blonde in front of her. In her opinion he didn't seem to be sporting his usual attitude which made her automatically open the door wider to let him in. "Everything alright Duff?"

"Yeah!" Sarcasm dripped from his words as he flopped down onto the couch. "Just _great_." She took the seat next to him watching as he pulled out a small plastic bag. "Brought us a _gift_." The coke was spread out on the table before she could say anything. It was the usual routine with them when something was bothering him, Duff would come see her for chat and advise while they hooked into the 'gift'.

It wasn't until he had his third or fourth hit that he leaned back against the couch, his body losing the tension along with his mouth. "It's finished with Jess."

"What happened? " She couldn't help but question it, Duff and Jess seemed to work in a relationship. Yeah, the man could be at flirt at times but he never once stepped out of line when he had the chance to.

"We..we didn't see things on the same page. " Nicole knew there was more to the story but let it go, she would simply wait for him to be ready. It had to be something big because like every couple they got into issues and they always managed to sort it out.

"You hungry?" She started getting up before he answered. She pulled out the leftover pizza from the fridge to the microwave to heat it before making her way back with alcohol and pizza in hand.

"Where are the guys?" Duff looked around the room seeing clear signs of the guys staying there with cans and bottles littering here and there along with Steven's drum set in the corner.

"Went out earlier, surprised your not with them."

"Found better company." He flashed her a smile that she returned. "So did Jess."

She almost missed the muttered words. "What?"

"She met another guy." He shrugged his shoulder like it didn't mean anything, it obviously did or he wouldn't be seating on her couch having this conversation with her instead of the guys.

"You can't be fucking serious?! Jesus Christ Duff." Nicole could feel the angry firing through her. She thought of Duff as an older brother and he was the least person that deserved to be treated like shit. "I'll bloody kill her."

"Nicky, leave it be." She merely stared at him as he took another hit.

"Where are you staying now? I bet she kicked you out of the damn house, right?"

"I've got the car, I'll sleep in the back." He once again shrugged his shoulders. If he did it one more time, Nicole swore she was going to punch him.

"No! You'll stay here." She was already sharing with half the band, what was one more? Hell she wouldn't be surprised if Axl showed up on her doorstep next week though the man always seem to find a place to crash.

"You don't have enough room." He nodded his head towards the bedding piled up against one side of the lounge room. He did have a point but she wasn't going to allow Duff to do that, isolating himself after the serious break up with Jess wasn't the brightest idea.

"I can share my bed with you!"

Duff merely raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't think that's the _best_ idea you've had."

"It's my bed, I can sleep with whoever I want." It was true, no one owned her.

"And I would rather keep my balls in place." He moved away from the table, leaning against the arm chair to face Nicole.

"I'm not going to do anything."

"It's not you I'm afraid of. I would rather stay on good terms with Slash."

"Slash? Seriously? The man has his head in the clouds half the time, the other half his too busy with his guitar." Nicole couldn't believe the conversation had swayed to the lead guitarist. They were meant to be discussing Duff's relationship issues not her own.

"In the eyes of the band, your considered Slash's girl." This time she didn't hesitate in punching Duff in the arm only making the man grin at her.

"I'm not an object, i can't be owned! And Steven wouldn't agree to that." She crossed her arms knowing she had won there.

"Actually Steves all for it!" Duff enjoyed watching the fire burn in her eyes at his every word. "He would have to be blind not to see the tension between you guys." He run his hands roughly through his hair. "Christ and I'm going to be staying here between this sexual shit as well."

"So your staying?" She questioned him before he could move further on.

"On the couch." He patted the cushions they were seating on.

"Izzy has the couch."

"Not anymore." Duff flashed her another one of his crazy smiles before jumping up. "Guess I should bring my stuff in while its still quiet." He started making his way to the door before turning, his eyes focusing on the table of coke. "Ahh.."

"You organise yourself, I'll deal with _this_." She waved her hand to the mess in front of her. Duff hesitated for another second before going outside and Nicole started to take care of the excess mess. She didn't mind doing a bit here and there with Duff, they did it quite often but she hated the reason to him doing it because once he calmed down from the high those built up emotions from the slipt up was going to come crashing down on him. Nicole swore to herself that she would be there for him when that time came.

She didn't know what hour of the night it was, her guess was late morning when the front door slammed and the chaos in the lounge room sounded. When she walked out, Duff was sitting up on the couch while Izzy tried pushing the man to the ground - surprisingly with Duff's light weight, he didn't budge.

"Izzy?" The dark haired man turned his attention to her at the sound of his name.

"Whats the giant doing here? Where am I sleeping?!" The slight raise in his voice surpirsed Nicole, Izzy was usually the calm and collect one of the group but obliviously something had gotten on his nerves tonight.

"On the ground." Duff stated it, like he didn't see any problem.

"I ain't sleeping with Slash." Izzy voice was back to its normal tone as he glance in the direction of Slash sitting on the coffee table, his body slumped over.

"Slash is with Nicky." The last of the sleep left Nicole's mind as her eyes snapped to Duff grinning on the couch. He didn't comment, simply laid back down and tugged the blankets around him. And Izzy didn't seem to give a shit at that moment and grabbed the camping mattress and sleeping bag, throwing it on the floor beside Duff and the coffee table - problem solved in his mind.

"You coming?" She suddenly just wanted to be curled up in her bed and regretted coming out to see what the problem was about. "Its either me or you can sleep on the sofa in Kelly's room?"

They both looked in the direction of the room down the hall where there was the faint sound from the couple inside. "Hell no." Was the only reply from Slash before she made her way back go bed with him following.

It wasn't until she heard the rustling next to her that she realised he should have been in bed by now. She sat up on her elbows and watched him oragnise a couple of cushions and blankets on the floor beside her bed. "What are you doing? You can use the bed." She wasn't going to let him sleep on the ground when there was a mattress large enough for the both of them.

"The floors good enough." He stared right at her - she had thought he was drunk before in the lounge, now looking at him she wasn't so sure. "Night Nicky." She simply stared at the back of his fizzled hair in slight shock before she had enough sense to turn off the bedside lamp.

Nicole slowly came around, the sleep leaving her mind as she heard the faint sound of snoring coming from beside her. She leaned over the bed to find that her mind hadn't made up the events of last night as she took in Slash's features. His mouth hung slightly open along with the peaceful expression spread across his face. Most the time it was hidden by the hair but at that moment she decided that he should push his hair back more often, even if it was to just give her a chance to enjoy the view.

Nicole dragged her eyes from Slash to checked the clock, turning the alarm off before it could sound and slipped off the bed, grabbing her work clothes and jumping into the shower before anyone could though she doubted any of the others would be up at this hour.

That was how the days passed on, the boys would get home later in the night with Izzy and Duff taking their spots in the lounge, Steven sharing with Kelly while Slash bunked on her bedroom floor. She would wake up every morning to the same snoring and silently leave the room to get ready for work.

Today just happened to be her day off, she got the chance to sleep in until a burning smell woke her in a fright along with the fire alarm. She wasn't the only one to be awoken as Kelly and Izzy dragged themselves into the kitchen to see a frantic Steven with black eggs and a tea towel in his hand as he jumped up and down, waving it near the alarm.

Duff slowly made his way to the group and grabbed the cloth from the blonde, he just stretched his arm and waved the tea towel, the height of Duff making his waves closer to the fire alarm and making the beeping stop sooner. Nicole almost laughed at the scene in front of her, Duff seeming uninterested in the events while Steven looked up at him, shoulders hunched forward and looking through his curtain of hair with distaste. "I had it dude."

"Whatever." Duff threw the cloth onto the table and walked straight out of the room. Kelly stepped forward brushing the wild hair from Stevens face and tipping the wasted eggs into the bin before cracking a couple of new ones. Nicole didn't hesitant with following after Duff, she hadn't been around the house much but the few times she had noticed his low performance in general, he hardly had enough patience for anyone and she knew that all came back to Jess.

He hadn't gone far, sitting on the couch with the TV on. She took in the over growth on his face and his matted hair before grabbing his hand not listening to a word that left his mouth.

With a fresh towel in hand she shoved him into the shower and threw the towel in his face, "Have a shower and _get_ the fuzz of your damn face." She much preferred the clean shaved and not looking like a gutter rat.

Nicole made her way back down the hall, passing Izzy who had raised eyebrows, she pointed a finger at him. "Don't start, or ill throw _you_ in next." It was about time they got their asses into gear. She rolled her eyes as she over stepped one of the aps in the hallway to her room, the place was turning into her mother's garage back when they were teens.

When she entered her room, Slash was rolled over on his back, hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. There was no other sign of life, he didn't't seemed fazed about the fire alarm or events in the house. "You are _not_ staying in bed all day."

She started picking up some of the belongings scattered around her room - she was up and going, the boys had got her started and she was ready to keep them from trashing her place a moment more. "I wont, I'll go see Maddie." Her attention turned to the man laying in bed, Slash simply stared back, watching her as she threw his clothes onto one side of the bedroom.

"Well what are you waiting for?" She threw a pair of jeans and a shirt to emphasis her point with the anger sparking through her veins. He simply got up without hesitation and put on those clothes, he slipped on his shoes and was walking out her bedroom door before she could say another word.

As she stared at the spot he had been in - the blankets messed over the deflatable mattress - she wasn't quite sure what had just happened between them or if anything did happen. Nicole stared at the floor with hatred before reaching forward and folding the blankets and unscrewing the mattress, things were going to change.

It wasn't until the second night that she heard the bedroom door open, she glanced over to find Slash's form filling the doorway as he stared at the cleared floor.

Nicole wasn't sure if she was anger or hurt about the fact that he hadn't come back that night because she knew his whereabouts and felt a sudden distaste towards a woman named 'Maddie' who she knew nothing about. She didn't dwell on it any longer, it would only cause more problems between them.

She patted the space next to her on the mattress. "Sleep." He merely stood there for a while and she wasn't sure what was passing through his mind, she guessed if she had been any other woman he may have snapped at her for the demanding tone. Instead he moved towards her like _she_ was the dangerous one.

She turned to her side giving him some privacy as the sound of his jeans hit the ground, she knew the man went commando which meant he would usually sleep in he nude but since bunking with her he had found himself a pair of boxers.

The bed dripped, moving the bed covers off her shoulder slightly as he took the other side of the mattress. She couldn't help the stiffening of her muscles and cursed herself for pushing the boundaries of their friendship. _Friendship_, that's all it was no matter how many times they held that spark. With any other friend, such as Duff she wouldn't have worried about the sleeping arrangements. She tried to calm her breathing, get her body to relax but she was painfully aware of his presence and the feel of his eyes watching her.

**AN**: Thought about putting her graduation in this chapter but it was long enough, I'll put it with the rest of the coming events! Comments are always welcomed, thanks for reading :) Oh, if anyone is interested I've written something for Steven Tyler.


	6. Turning Point

**One More, Always More**

_She watched them evolve into what the world saw them- Guns N' Roses. And whether she was there or not, she felt each step of their victory to success along with the fouls that they battled through. To her, no matter what happened or how many covers took their place, they will always be Guns N' Roses, forever and ever. _

**6**

**Turning Point**

Nicole laid on her bed and could hear the guys next door, her lounge had been turned into a practice room and she could hear the drums along with the guitars, and she had no doubt that Axl was among them. She was happy to hear them, the tunes telling their own stories and fillings her body with an unexplainable rush. She was so sucked into the music that she almost didn't hear the knock on he bedroom. Kelly opened it anyway without waiting for an answer, taking to laying down next to Nicole. "So graduation in a couple of days?"

"Yep." Nicole couldn't keep the smile off her lips, she was finally moving onto a different stage of her life away from the books and into the hands on.

"Guess it calls for a shopping trip." Kelly said it like it meant nothing to her when Nicole knew the woman was dying for some girlfriend time and spending a bit of money never hurt.

"My wardrobe is looking a bit dull."

The bed bounced as Kelly got up from the mattress. "I will meet you in fifteen minutes." She walked out the bedroom door with a large smile, leaving Nicole to roll her eyes at the other woman. It seemed the rest of her day was now booked up for the shopping center.

In fifteen, Nicole was sitting on the couch next to Izzy. He was quietly strumming on his guitar while the band took a short break. "Where are you headed?" Duff glanced at her more than casual wear and the handbag strapped over the woman's shoulder.

"Shopping." The one word received negative responses of groans and snorts from the men in the room.

Steven took a seat on the small table, a drink in hand. _"Kelly_." It was his only response as he took another sip. "I'm glad she has you."

"Like you wouldn't do anything for her." Nicole had to agree with Duff. She didn't see her brother as one of those guys that wore his heart on his sleeve but Kelly's quiet nature had captured her brothers attention and he wasn't the type that liked to share what he thought was his.

"Your pussy whipped." Axl took a seat on the arm chair next to Slash, he didn't seem effected by Steven's stare just merely telling the blunt truth.

Steven went to fire back a comment when Kelly came into the room with her wallet in hand. "You ready Nicky?" With the amount of time Kelly spent getting ready anyone would be surprised to find her wearing blue jeans and one of Steven's band shirts, it was the wet hair that gave away the time consumer.

"Finally." Nicole jumped up from the couch, her statement making Kelly look apologic toward her. "Lets go." She grabbed the other woman, walking outside to the car to leave the guys to their band practice.

The guys had gotten quite comfy in the house, she had found that their habits hadn't improved since their high school days and like than it was good to get away from them. Right at the moment, standing in the dress shop. Nicole would much rather be in her bedroom listening to the thumping of the band than trying to make a decision between the dresses in front of her. "Blue, green or red?" Nicole looked to Kelly for advise who wore the same expression. "We need Erin." Their third friend had gone with her parents to England for the month, not one of them could blame the woman, if either of them was offered a chance they would have gone as well.

The woman stared a look before Kelly turned her attention back to dresses. "The red is bright, it will make you stand out." With that been said, Nicole put the dress back on the rack - she did not want to be one of the girls that caught everyone's attention, she was nervous enough.

"Why are we worrying about what I wear under my graduation robe? No one will see it." Nicole gazed blankly at the two dresses in her hands.

"Yes they will, the after party!" Kelly pointed to the deep blue dress with the slim fit, a small tie at the waist and thin shoulder straps. "It will go good with your blonde hair _and_ bring out your sparkling eyes." Nicole raised an eyebrow at the cliche saying. "Just try the damn dress on!"

It was a couple of days later that Nicole stood in front of her bedroom mirror, her hands running down her sides to smooth the blue dress out. "Told you it makes your eyes sparkle." Nicole glance in the mirror to Kelly laying on her bed in a deep green dress, her dark hair up with a few pins while Kelly had spent the remainder of her time with a curling iron to her friends head.

Nicole turned around, trying to get all angles of the dress and anything that looked out of place. Her eyes focused on the undies line, "Kelly?" She pointed a finger to her ass making the other woman laugh at her expression.

"I told you to go with a thong."

"They sound like the most uncomfortable piece of clothing." Nicole's eyes still on her ass as she tried making the undies line disappear. "Why did we go with a tight dress?"

"You could always go commando."

_"Kelly_." And Nicole thought her friend was the quiet one, Steven seem to have more influence on her than she previously thought.

"I got to go help my man with his tie." Kelly got up from the bed, making her way out of the room to make sure the guys werent sitting around the TV but actually getting ready.

Nicole was left staring at the mirror with a frown between her eyebrows. She wasn't quiet sure what to do, Nicole knew she would be self conscious about her body if she would be too without underwear. _Though_ no one would know whether or not she was wearing a pair. She gave one more hard stare at the mirror before bending over and slipping her underwear off, she smoothed the dress out once again and smiled at the result, problem fixed.

When she stepped into the lounge, the guys were indeed in front of the TV but dressed to theid standards for the graduation. Nicole didn't really except any of the guys to wear anything more than their usual every day clothes but she could see hints of them trying to put an effort for her. True to her word, Kelly had gotten Steven to wear a tie that hung rather loosely around his neck with the dress shirt and holey jeans. Izzy was the other that had decided to go with a tie much like her brother while the other three band members wore their usual jackets. Axl was practically all dressed in leather with his white jacket and jeans, a red bandana keeping the hair from his face.

"Are we meeting mum there?" Nicole nodded her head to Steven's question as she took another glance at the guys, focusing on Slash with his black leather jeans that fitted snuggly on his hugs. "Kenny and Jamie are meeting us there."

"Lets get this show on the road!" Axl hoped up from the arm chair and led the way out to the cars, the rest following at a slower pace.

The hall was already packed with a large amount of bodies as the group wedged themselves through to find seats for enough of them. "Nervous?" Duff threw his arm over Nicole's shoulders, almost yelling to be heard. In answer she shrugged her shoulders as her eyes trained on the stage ahead, she didn't know how the guys found it thrilling to be on a stage in front of thousands because she felt nothing like the high they had explained to her. "Ill take that as a yes."

The group finally stopped at a series of empty seats."You wont be up there forever, all you have to do is collect your certificate and get a photo. Boom!" Duff slapped his hands together to emphasis how fast. "You're done!"

"And you don't have to say a word to anyone." Her eyes flickered to Slash standing next to them. He was right, she didn't have to say a speech, just simply get her certificate and all will be over.

"Thanks guys." She patted them each on the shoulder before turning to make her way back stage. It was strange how she had been excited, talking non-stop about this moment for months and yet she didn't feel any of that excitement at the present time as butterflies tickled her stomach.

She was zipping up her graduation robe with the line of other graduates when the crowd was asked to take their seats and the speeches begun. She twisted her fingers in the fabric of the grown and listened carefully as the subject they were graduating and the names were called.

Nicole automatically stiffened once she heard the announcement of 'Bachelor of Nursing' and knew that with her surname starting with 'A' she would be called up soon.

"Matt Adams." The guy in front of her moved to make his way on stage, clapping echoing through the hall like every other time someone went up. Matt shook the mans hand and they both glanced to the right where the camera was sitting before Matt made his way down the stairs on the other side.

"Nicole Adler." She was anxious about the whole event but stepping onto the stage, her sights on her certificate made an excitement spark in her. She shook his hand and turned to the camera, smiling even wider as she heard the wolf whistling start up in the crowd , she had no doubt who it belonged to.

When the announcements were finished, they all gathered outside and Nicole was happy to see her Mum and step father there along with the rest of her brothers. The guys stood with her brothers with grins on their faces, no doubt happy about their performance in the hall.

Her mother was the first to bring Nicole into a hug, the older woman having trouble containing her happiness. "I'm so proud of you baby." She whispered in her ear before pulling back and speaking louder for the rest of them. "Now i just have to get your brothers to take after you." Behind her mothers back, disbelief glances were shared between the siblings.

Her mother pulled back allowing the younger group to pull Nicole into an embrace. Kelly was the first to wrap her arms around. "You looked fantastic up there."

"You deserve it after all the studying." Steven wrapped an arm around her, pulling Nicole into his side.

"Now its part-ty time!" Duff's eyes lit up as he said the words.

Her mother came to her side again. "Nicky, ill see you Thursday for dinner." The older woman turned to her brothers. "That includes you lot as well." With the farewells finished, her parents left the younger group.

Nicole turned her attention to the group. "So this party, where is it?"

"Your place." Axl said as if the answer was simple while Nicole's heart practically stopped in her chest. She knew how wild their parties could get and didn't see them holding back tonight, it had been a while since they let loose with all their recording.

"No need to worry, we have everything sorted." Her older brother Kenny pulled her away from Izzy's embrace and started steering them in the direction of the car park.

It was about four in the afternoon once they made it back to her place, she could see why her brothers had been late to the graduation. The BQQ and fire pit was in her backyard, an esky filled with ice, stoked to the brim with drinks. Before Nicole could get a chance to say anything, someone had turned the stereo on in the house, the speakers been moved to face the backyard windows. It was homey and that's how she liked it.

Duff took a seat next to her. He had already lost the jacket and his hair looked like he had roughened it up as it stood in different directions. "It was Slash's idea."

"Your just trying to put in a good word for him." She flashed Duff a smile, her eyes turning to the group seated around the fire.

"Like he'd need that" Duff took a swing of his drink. "He knew you would rather this than go to a club. You should let your hair down." He tugged at the curly strands on top of her head. "Surprised he hasn't jumped you already, than again he has always had better manners with you." He emphasised his point by pulling back the strap on her blue dress making it slap against her skin

"Now that's enough from you Duffy." Nicole patted his knee before getting up and making her way to the fire.

Duff sat there for a while watching the woman and shaking his head slightly. The opposite sex was always making things difficult than needed, if Nicole had stopped for a second and pushed aside her insecurity, the two would have been going out long before her graduation. Now, it was only a couple of weeks before the band would go on tour.

Nicole got herself a drink and took a seat with Izzy and Steven, Kelly was happily talking to Kenny about one of her customers at the diner. "So what's your plan now?"

She laid her head down on Izzy's shoulder before answering his question. "I've been accepted a job at the hospital, they just needed a copy of my certificate before I started."

"So everything's ready?" Nicole merely nodded her head and stared at the flames, she had finished one stage of her life and was entering a new one.

'Damn Nicky, your always organised, I don't see you ever getting caught by surprise." Steven watched his sister, they seemed to look alike in appearance but he was sure that was where the similar's ended because Nicole always seem to have her act together while he went day by day.

Getting caught by surprise was exactly what happened later that night, Nicole wasn't quite sure how she got into the situation but she didn't put much thought into it as the lips against her neck made her body bust with heat that she hadn't felt in the longest of times.

She was breathing heavy, trying to re-organise everything in her head but her thoughts were focused on the lips sucking on her neck, her legs hitting the edge of the bed in her room. "Christ Slash." She meant them to come out as words instead it sounded more of a groan in her ears as his hands started to gather the end of her dress to her waist. The cool air attacked her pussy making her shiver, his hands moved to her bare ass making his movements come short as Slash realised Nicole hadn't been wearing underwear the whole day and groaned low in his throat.

Her lips went searching for Slash's, pulling his face higher to reach her goal. At the same time, his hands went around to her back and started to unzip the dress, helping her get her arms through the holes and slide down her waist as she lifted her hips. Her hands made quick work on the shirt and leather jeans, confirming what she already near as her hands touched naked flesh under the leather. He gave her a roguish grin before going to the clip of her bra, leaving her naked in front of his eyes.

His fingers traveled from her throat to her collarbone, the ring on his finger making a shiver run through her as he circled around her nipples and continued to trace south. His eyes stayed focused on Nicole the whole time, watching her from the small gasps leaving her mouth to the wide eyee as he pressed his thumb between her thighs, feeling her legs shake slightly at the small pleasure.

He pulled away to move off the bed, "Slash?" He could hear the slight panic raising in her voice but only smiled as he hands went to his leather pants.

"I ain't going anywhere babe." He pushed the material down his legs and climbed back into bed with her.

Nicole wasn't sure what had woken her, maybe it was the sun coming through her open windows or it was the refreshing ache settling her in bones. She slightly hummed to herself before turning her head to her partner in bed. If it wasn't the evidence of her naked flesh against the cotton sheets, Nicole would have said it was any other morning as she watched the content expression on Slash's face.

With thoughts of last night she couldn't help but draw her eyes down his chest to the sheets that hung dangerously low on his hips, allowing her to see some public hair sticking up at the top. The warm hand on her waist suddenly jointed her out of her admiring to the dark eyes of Slash, he was staring at her and if she didn't know better would have said he had been awake hours before her. 'Morning." She wasn't quite sure what else to do or say, where did they stand exactly?

With response, Slash pulled her up against him and slowly bent down to her lips, his eyes constantly watching her reaction before claiming them.


End file.
